


Sorpresa! Sorpresa!

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un día especial y Sherlock prepara algo especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa! Sorpresa!

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo que se me ocurrio asi de pronto. Espero que no se les haga tan pesado leer porque siento que esta algo largo.  
> Disfruten
> 
> Johnlock <3

John subía las escaleras a un ritmo normal, el tacón de su zapato tocaba la madera de los escalones haciendo un ruido conocido que llegaba hasta los oídos de Sherlock; éste estaba parado junto a sus partituras frente la ventana decorada con una cortina blanca, era alta y la luz de esa mañana se colaba por esta, apenas dejando pasar unos cuantos rayos de sol que chocaban con la alfombra del piso y la mesa en donde Sherlock y John tenían sus respectivas computadoras. 

 

A cada paso que John daba, Sherlock cerraba sus ojos, los apretaba y movía la cabeza de forma negativa apenas un poco.  
Ese sonido le molestaba, incluso mucho más que cuando John sorbía de su taza de café y levantaba ambas cejas.

La segunda puerta estaba abierta así que John no se molestó en entrar a la sala; Sherlock abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar el aire por su boca y en su mente agradeció que su compañero de piso haya subido los tres últimos escalones a toda prisa.  
De verdad que cuando quieres concentrarte es cuando más te molestan.

 

-Sherlock…- la voz de John llegó hasta sus oídos y este no volteo -¿Sherlock?- no respondió asi que John siguió insistiendo -¿Has desayunado ya? Las Señora Hudson subirá…-Sherlock lo escucho acercarse a la la puerta doble que daba de la cocina a la sala y quedarse bajo el umbral -...creo que le gusta complacerte, eres su inquilino favorito- lo dijo soltando una risita al final para después dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina.

Sherlock, camino para quedar cerca del atril, tomo las dos primeras partituras y las dejo hasta atrás, esa era otra de sus tantas piezas aplazadas.

 

Todo el movimiento en la cocina, el vidrio de la cafetera golpeando cuando quedó en su lugar, fue apenas un ligero sonido pero a Sherlock le molestaba.   
La puerta de la gaveta cerrándose y John dejando la taza en la mesa, ese sonido también le molestaba.  
Las patas de las silla cuando la movió hacia atrás para sentarse. Otro molesto sonido.  
Las hojas del periódico abriéndose...apretó sus dientes tan fuerte y sus manos igual sobre la nueva partitura que cayó al suelo alfombrado en una bola arrugada.

Con lentitud cruzó toda la sala hasta quedar debajo de la puerta doble, vio a John sentado interesándose en la primera página, el periódico casi tocaba su cara. Le vio parpadear un par de veces, pasar su lengua por sus labios; John, sacudió un poco el periódico ya que las hojas comenzaban a doblarse hacia adelante y ese pequeño movimiento las ayudó a ponerlas en su lugar.  
No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, viendo los movimientos de John. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire. Estaba en calma. 

Tres pasos hasta llegar a la mesa e hizo un ruido haciéndose notar.  
John al instante volteo hacia arriba, la figura del otro desde ese punto se veía alta.

 

-Estoy haciendo café- dijo algo confundido pasando su mirada de Sherlock a la cafetera que estaba en la encimera trabajando. -¿Quieres un poco?- preguntó el otro pero Sherlock no respondió, solo tomo el brazo de John y lo empujó hacia arriba obligándolo a levantarse.

La mano bajo el codo del brazo derecho de John lo guió hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó John arrugando la frente con el periódico en la otra mano todo desarreglado.  
-Eres una distracción. Puede ir con la señora Hudson y decir que no venga a molestar- soltó el brazo de John y gesticulo con los dedos moviéndose de forma extraña.  
-Pero…-  
-Vamos, vamos, tengo en mucho que trabajar- empujo un poco a John para animarle de cierta forma a que bajara las escaleras.  
-Pero no tienes casos en que trabajar ahora… -se movió hacia su izquierda impidiendo que Sherlock le empujara mas -Es día de san valentín...no hay asesinatos en el día de san valentín-  
-Eso es lo que tu crees- se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina para después cerrar la puerta.  
-Sherlock…¡Sherlock!- paso por la otra entrada que aún estaba abierta, vio que Sherlock desconectaba la cafetera y caminaba hacia su cuarto. -¿Podrías decirme que demonios pasa?-  
-No- cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando al otro en el pequeño pasillo.

¿Que era lo que tenia que hacer John Watson?   
Esperar a que Sherlock se calmara y que después hablará por su cuenta.

Sherlock dentro de su habitación caminaba como un león enjaulado, no podía salir hasta saber que John se había dado por vencido y se había ido. Se inco y sin hacer mucho ruido pego su cabeza al piso viendo por debajo de la puerta aun las sombras que hacían los zapatos de John en el suelo.  
No, definitivamente no podía salir aun.

Después de cinco minutos, Sherlock abrió la puerta y se animo a revisar el lugar.  
La cocina, no estaba John.  
La sala, tampoco estaba. Se asomo por la puerta de la cocina que quedaba cerca de las escaleras, se acercó a la baranda y trato de escuchar la plática que la Señora Hudson y John tenían pero era imposible con el insoportable ruido de los autos de fuera.  
Escucho reír a John y enseguida a la mujer, así que estaba más que seguro que John no subiría en mucho tiempo.

Entro de nuevo a su cuarto y de debajo de la cama sacó una caja larga pero delgada, quito la tapa y sacó un llamativo letrero que había comprado en el supermercado que decía: “Feliz día de San Valentín” con unos ridículos corazones de color rojo. Lo sacó de su empaque y lo puso sobre el piso alfombrado, este iría en la sala, justo a la mitad. 

La bolsa de globos en forma de corazón le parecían tontos, pero la chica que le ayudó en el supermercado le había dicho que eran esenciales para tener una cita y si es que quería enamorar a esa chica especial. Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo es que esos globos funcionarían para enamorar a John, pero por la dudas compro una bolsa completa.

La caja de chocolates no podía faltar y la típica tarjeta.  
Toda la endemoniada tarjeta tenia corazones, en la portada, contraportada, la hoja principal y la parte trasera, igual. Era tonto, pero Sherlock estaba seguro que era mejor verse tonto que estar en malos términos con John, porque no era bueno estar así con él porque no podían resolver crímenes con ese estado de humor.

Tomó la pancarta con el mensaje y lo llevó hasta la sala, se aseguro que nadie lo viera; así que cerró ambas puertas. Ató a los orificios ya hechos de la pancarta un hilo lo suficientemente fuerte y largo para amarrarlo al clavo que sostiene la pizarra que estaba justo a la mitad de la pared. Se subió al sillón y colocó el hilo para amarrarlo. La pancarta colgaba de mal forma a la mitad de la sala. Tomó el otro pedazo de hilo e hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado.

Se apuro a inflar los globos y dejarlos en el piso para decorar el lugar. Inflo solo quince globos y ya le faltaba el aire. 

-Suficientes- dijo agitado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el último globo al piso.

La caja de chocolates la colocó en la mesa pequeña que estaba al lado del sofá de John y encima dejo la tarjeta.

Movió el atril hasta la mitad de la sala y trajo su violín para improvisar un poco.  
Dos minutos después, tenía una pequeña parte de lo que tocaría. Sus manos sudaban y sus rodillas se sentían débiles.

Paso rápidamente su mano desocupada por su cabello y se decidió a sacar su celular. Busco el contacto con el nombre de su compañero de departamento y marco, espero unos cuantos segundos a que se efectuará la llamada para después escuchar la voz de John saliendo del aparato. 

Colgó.

Eso haría a que Watson subiera y se encontrará con todo esto.

Solo basto unos cuantos segundos para que los rápidos pasos de John se escucharan en el pasillo, empujo la puerta tan rápido que Sherlock aún no estaba preparado.

-¿Sherlock?-   
-Oh…- se dio media vuelta, aclaro su garganta y colocó el violín en la posición correcta para comenzar a tocar.

En realidad el atril estaba ahí solo para complementar la decoración porque la pequeña melodía que había inventado hace pocos minutos no estaba en las partituras y la cual comenzaba a olvidar. John solo se quedo parado en la puerta esperando a que Sherlock terminará. Trato de no reírse al ver todo eso.

 

Solo segundos después de que John llegó un globo se trono y justo después la pancarta que Sherlock creía que estaba bien puesta cayó de un lado haciendo que los sonidos se mezclaran entre la risa de John.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?- Sherlock dejó el violín en su sillón y dio dos pasos más para tomar la tarjeta y la caja de chocolates.  
-¿Feliz día?- enseñó los objeto y trato de sonreir.  
-No...aun no lo entiendo-  
-Es día de San…-  
-Oh..sí, lo siento. Lo olvide...lo olvide por completo- bajo la mirada hacia las manos de Sherlock y tomó la caja de chocolates.  
-¿Lo olvidaste?-  
-Pero solo por un segundo- trato de sonreír bien, estaba conteniendo una carcajada.  
-John…-  
-Solo lo olvide por un momento- depositó un casto beso sobre los labios del otro.  
-¿Listos?- otra voz conocida llegó a los oídos de los ambos. Era Lastrade. -¿Pero qué demonios?-  
-Feliz día- John se dio media vuelta y levantó la tarjeta y la caja de chocolates.  
-Oh...creo que...interrumpo algo-  
-No, esta bien- John abrió la tarjeta. -Se supone que escribirías algo dentro.- dijo Watson mostrando a Sherlock la tarjeta.  
-Oh, lo siento, sabía que se olvidaba algo- sacó una pluma y se acercó al papel para poder ver lo que escribía. De repente el lugar se iluminó con un flash y enseguida Sherlock y John voltearon para después escuchar el sonido del obturador de la cámara de Lastrade.  
-¡Feliz Día!- el otro en la puerta trató de contener un carcajada al ver las expresiones de John y Sherlock en la pantalla de la cámara.


End file.
